


无情郎

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于《柳毅传》。





	无情郎

赵富贵出嫁的那天，赵寿康在我身边哭红了眼睛。她自己哭也就算了，还拦着我好吃好喝，扯住我袖口说：  
“四姐，往后就不能天天和大姐一处玩耍，你不难过吗？”  
“不难过。”我隐晦地朝她翻了个白眼，“大姐跟爹爹软磨硬泡夺一个如意郎君，总算得偿所愿。三姐也该为她高兴才是。”  
赵寿康脸涨红了。“你……你……”  
逼王承衍停妻另娶是她最亲近的大姐实实做出来的事，她没办法反驳我，只好含羞闭嘴。  
耳根清净的我继续开开心心地啃羊腿。

老实说，我也没想到赵富贵会给自己挑了这么一个驸马。她一向自持嫡长女的身份，因为我不是从贺皇后肚子里爬出来的，见天对我横挑鼻子竖挑眼。谁承想平日最守规矩的大公主，突然就不规矩了呢。  
王承衍生得确实好看，据说还文武双全。可换成是我，绝不肯要别人用过的男人。  
我男人眼里心里只有我一个。他不会弹琴唱曲不会吟诗作对，但他骑马射箭的本事是爹爹亲自教的，比王承衍强多了。  
想到我在这点上胜过了赵富贵，嘴里的羊腿好像也更香了。我吃完意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，借口更衣离了席，让内侍去男宾那边把我男人喊出来。

他一如既往，来得很快。只是到了跟前，我看他脸色很差劲，就上去挽他的手。  
“怎么，谁惹世长哥生气啦？”  
他嘴唇抖了几下，从齿缝里露出话来：“四娘……我父亲不要我尚主了……”  
我怀疑自己听错了。“你爹说什么？”  
“父亲说，我们李家小门小户，供不起公主这样的大佛。他为我另外订了一门婚事，我答应了。”  
“枢密使还是小门小户？”我觉得血直往头顶上冲，“你爹被赵富贵强抢民男的排场吓着了？咱俩的情分跟她能一样么！”

“自然是不同的，可是……”  
“可是什么！舜还不告而娶呢，偏你要在这事上愚孝不成！李继昌，你还是不是男人！”  
李继昌一把甩开我的手。“我们父子就是想做个男人！我……我想和相夫教子的贤惠娘子做夫妻，不想和金枝玉叶做君臣。”  
终于不拿他爹说事了。  
我知道李继昌其实很有主意。当年爹爹让他做我的玩伴，李崇矩就不大乐意，是他自己要来。现在要走，也是他自己的意思。

“夫妻就不能是君臣了么？”我眯着眼问他，“你先前要和我玩一辈子的时候，怎么不说不想做君臣？”  
李继昌叹了口气。  
“那会儿咱们还小，不知道自己真正想要的是什么——四娘，我知道你的性子。你若嫁给我，能冬温夏清、晨昏定省，对我爹娘行舅姑礼？怕是要反过来让他们向你行大礼。若是为传宗接代的需要，你可准我纳妾？怕是宁愿我断子绝孙，你也不肯点一下头。”  
他现在就惦记着纳妾，我觉得我肺都要炸了。

“不然呢？我爹爹戎马半生一刀一枪打出个天下，难道是为了让女儿去别人家里吞声受气不成！对公婆我自然是要尊重的，但不可能像下人一样去伺候他们。至于什么劳什子传宗接代——且不说生不出该怪谁，不敬皇室尊严之人的香火，断了也就断了！”  
“是啊，你我道不同不相为谋。”李继昌如释重负，“既如此，公主自去寻一位俯首帖耳的驸马，臣自去娶妻生子，岂不两全？”  
我咬破了自己的下嘴唇，仰起脸来看他。他眼神闪烁，转头避了过去。我突然觉得没意思透了。

“行，我赵平安今天跟你一刀两断。你滚吧。”  
我把李继昌送的那半块玉从腰间解下来扔给他，他手忙脚乱地接了，在我背后叫道：“四……公主要去何处？宫宴……”  
“公主让你滚了！”  
我头也不回，脚下跑得更快。我不能让他看出来我在哭——以为自己赢了赵富贵一次，结果我输得一塌糊涂。我都不能把大姐干过的事儿重新来一次，她舍得这么对王承衍，我……  
我好歹跟李继昌从小一起长大的，我不好意思。

跑了大概盏茶时间，我累得上气不接下气，扶着御苑的栏杆直喘。李继昌早连影子都不见。  
之前想着婚前私会到底不太好听，我只带两个人就出来了。后来我跟他吵翻往外跑，事出突然，他俩没反应过来，现在也不知道在哪。  
我又渴又饿，脸上泪糊着汗，身边连个伺候的人都没，不由悲从中来——正在这时候，有人在我身后轻轻叫了一声：  
“四公主？”  
他嗓音本来就悦耳，此刻更是宛如天籁。

过了一会儿，我和当朝宰相赵普面对面坐在凉亭里。我用赵普的帕子抹过脸，喝过赵普的茶，吃过赵普的点心，吹过伺候赵普的内侍扇的风，赏过赵普冰姿玉骨的容貌，终于感觉自己活过来了。  
“伯父怎生不在席上？若没你看着，爹爹又要喝多了。”  
赵普温和地笑了。  
“臣大病初愈，官家体恤，让臣先下来歇息。”  
我想起他前些日确实是病过，颜色也比圣节家宴时苍白。先前像舒卷的行云，现下像枯瘦的山水，都很好看。我从小就觉得他站在人群里会发光。

这么想着，我忍不住说了一句。  
“平安小时候说长大了要嫁给伯父，不知这话可还算数？”  
我当然不可能真嫁给他，只是忍不住唐突佳人罢了。  
“臣当初并未答应。”赵普眨了眨眼睛，“自然是不能算数的。”  
岂止是没答应，他转头还把这事儿当笑料告诉了爹爹，结果赵匡胤拎着我耳朵吼“反了天了这么点年纪就敢跟你老子抢人”。为了让我尽快打消这个念头，他还叫来一帮结义弟兄家的儿郎让我挑。  
我就是那时候认识了李继昌。

想到那个烂人我心里发梗，正要岔开话题，突听耳边一声雷响，头顶上阴沉沉的天终于酿下雨来。  
倒是应了我此刻的心境，只是对赵富贵来说就不太好了。我忍不住幸灾乐祸，又觉得这样的自己仿佛很坏，应该自省一下。  
赵普身边的内侍捧了大红的斗篷来，他摆摆手让披在我的身上。“估计那边也要散席，等雨小一些，臣送公主回住处吧。”  
“那就麻烦伯父了。”我缩在过大的斗篷里头，摸了摸料子边缘的龙纹，心道果然，看尺寸也知道是爹爹的衣服。

我俩又坐了片刻，雨势却越来越大，一时半会儿完全没有要停的样子。赵普专注地翻着手里一册《柳毅传》，我虽觉对女儿家来说，看过唐人传奇有些轻佻，但还是忍不住想跟他聊聊这个故事。  
正打算开口，亭外踉踉跄跄地跑过来个矮胖身影，“扑通”一声跪倒在赵普跟前。  
“相公赶紧跟小的回去吧，官家……官家……”  
赵普迅速站起身。“王大官起来说话，官家怎么了？”  
“官家怕是要杀人。”来人满脸苦笑地爬起来，正是爹爹的贴身内侍王继恩，“小的见势不对，来找相公救命。”

我边跟着他们往回跑，边听赵普问：“他是因为大喜的日子赶上雨天，觉得晦气？”  
“不止如此，还……”王继恩偷偷看了我一眼，“还在发落李枢密。”  
那肯定是为了我的事情。  
我只觉胸口一酸，更加厌恶李家父子——先是赵富贵任性让爹爹扮恶人，又是他们说退婚就退婚。爹爹忙朝政不说，还要在家事上费心劳神。  
赵普点了点头，面上毫无讶色。他一颗七窍玲珑心，也许在看到我如此狼狈地出现时，就猜到了大半。

等回到宫宴之上，远远地就听见爹爹在骂人。一忽儿骂司天监没能选个好日子出来，贼老天偏生要下雨；一忽儿骂教坊派来的伶人都是些软脚虾，下点儿雨就乐曲的节拍全乱了。  
等离得近了，看见他左右跪着俩人。一个是新郎官王承衍他爹王审琦，一个是李继昌他爹李崇矩，脸都吓白了。  
赵普走上前去，唤了他一声：“官家。”  
爹爹正在桌上敲他随身的玉柱斧，闻言手一抖，赶紧扔了柱斧迎上前来。“你过来做什么？留给你的衣服也不披，仔细受了风寒。”

我听得直哆嗦，赶紧带着斗篷缩到了王继恩背后。  
赵普任他拉着自己的手上上下下地打量，笑道：“臣是来给官家贺喜的。”  
“哦？”爹爹挑了挑眉毛，“大丞相，朕喜从何来啊？”  
“外间百姓正望雨，恰逢官家大宴，瑞雨天降，岂不是喜事？于公，堪慰官家爱民之心；于私，亦是昭庆公主婚事乃天作之合的吉兆。此际正宜吃酒作乐，雨中看杂剧。”  
爹爹眉心渐渐舒展开来，挽他坐在自己身边。“说得好，就让他们在雨中演杂剧——则平想听什么？”

赵普道：“就来一出《柳毅传》罢。钱塘君雷霆雨雪，也算应景。”  
刚从地上起来的王审琦和李崇矩交换了一个眼神——《柳毅传》里恰有段钱塘君逼婚的情节，他们怕不是觉得赵普指桑骂槐。  
伶人们忙忙碌碌地准备起演出来。我觉得这儿听戏听得更清楚，不想回到女眷那边去，就去找我弟赵德芳。  
他一副快要睡着的懒样，不太情愿地给我挪了半个位出来，嘟囔着“男女七岁不同席”云云。  
我迅速在他脑门上凿了个栗子。“好好听戏。”

我读传奇的时候，就很喜欢钱塘君。  
听说侄女受了委屈，刚肠激发不能自已，亲身前往解救。这样的长辈，哪个女郎不想要呢。  
相比之下，柳毅都显得不够好汉。他仗义为龙女传书，自然是好的。可他明明已经心悦龙女，却碍于颜面非要拒绝钱塘君的提亲。虽则最后还是团圆的结局，总让人觉得不纯粹。  
可惜传奇里还是只顾颜面的大男人多，柳毅比起标榜自家始乱终弃为“善补过”的张生来，已经算是如意郎君。

台上演到钱塘君从泾水救侄女回来，拜见兄长。洞庭君抚胸长叹，问他：“此去所杀几何？”  
“六十万。”  
“伤稼几何？”  
“八十里。”  
“无情郎安在？”  
“食之矣。”  
我听见爹爹仿佛在憋笑的声音。“原来则平喜欢这般人物？”

“钱塘君同官家一样，都是性情中人。”  
那个时候，赵普是这么说的。

我出嫁的那天，魏咸信跟我说，李继昌的妹妹佛奴许婚给了赵普的长子承宗。我一边扒拉汤饼一边问他：  
“大喜之日，驸马提扫兴的事做什么？”  
魏咸信道：“臣看李家要倒霉了，说出来让公主高兴高兴。”  
“能跟赵相攀亲，怎么能算是倒霉？”  
“官家如今待赵相已经不同往日……”他还要再说，我听得不耐烦，放下筷子推了他一把。  
“行了，洞房花烛夜，你就跟我说这个？”  
“那，臣伺候公主安置了。”

驸马伺候得很卖力，第二天起来我神清气爽，他一副身娇体弱还想赖床的姿态。我没有怜香惜玉之心，使劲拧他耳朵。  
“赶紧的，今儿还要回门，别让爹爹久等。”  
“臣这就服侍公主洗漱……”魏咸信可怜巴巴地从我膝上抬头。  
“得，驸马不让我服侍你就不错了，你别在这儿给我添乱。”我从侍女手上接过梳子往他头上捋，“这算什么，‘婉伸郎膝上’？到底我是公主还是你是公主？”  
魏咸信羞答答地一笑。“公主怜惜臣，是臣的福分。”  
我没什么话可说。三叔当初写包票要给我挑个知冷知热的，最后挑出这么个活宝来。我还说什么，开封尹，有种。

带着活宝回宫的时候，王继恩说官家忙着，我就先去宋皇后那边坐了坐。我跟她也没什么可聊的，她比我二哥赵德昭还小，见驸马还要避嫌，实在没办法当长辈看。  
磨了小半个时辰，我喝过茶，吃过点心，看过皇后的针线，抱过养在她膝下的侄子，心想爹爹再忙也该腾出空来见女儿了，便拉着装了半天摆件的魏咸信，起身告辞。  
出了门魏咸信问我：“公主母亲那边，可还有什么旧人要见一见的？”  
“你倒是有心。”我让他低下头，奖赏地摸了摸他脑袋，“明年清明你陪我去给娘扫墓吧，今天就不用见了。”

我娘去得很早，爹爹本来女人就不多，又个个不长命。我们姊妹五个，都可说是自幼失恃。  
赵富贵只带着同母的寿康一起玩，赵德昭看着一视同仁，实际还是更亲这两个嫡妹。我想和赵德芳报团取暖，可一是男女玩不到一起去，二是他老叽歪我跟爹爹撒娇是没骨气。  
“他不配做父亲。”德芳曾经这么跟我说，“他每天只惦记着分桃断袖，根本不顾妻妾和子女的死活。”  
我觉得他不可理喻。“爹爹疼我们就行，你还管他在帐子里睡谁？”  
赵德芳无言以对，只好叨叨什么“唯女子与小人难养也”，我从此就不大爱找他玩了。

等回到爹爹那边，王继恩还是一脸为难地把我拦在门外。我正想最近也没什么军国大事，爹爹怕不是白昼宣淫，他就把自己在干什么吼得谁都听到了。  
“朕是怎么对李崇矩的，他又是怎么对朕的！朕把他当兄弟，他事事都跟朕撇清关系！朕的车子他不敢坐，朕的闺女他不肯要！好啊，他真要当纯臣就该当到底，可到最该撇清的地方他又不避嫌了！他把念头动到你身上！我瞎了眼才让他跟你共事这么些年！”  
“还有你，孩子的婚姻大事非但不跟我商量，我还是你身边最后一个知道的！明知道李崇矩打过我的脸，还要背着我自作主张！你……你就是知道我不会答应才要瞒着我办！你对得起我吗！”

爹爹骂了好半天，停下来喘气的时候，赵普才应了一句。  
“陛下说这些，是将臣视为陛下的私有物么。”  
“不然呢？你不是我的人，还想做谁的人！赵则平，你有没有心肝？”

我和王继恩交换了一个尴尬的微笑，带着魏咸信准备跑路了。他眼睛亮晶晶的，想问什么又不好开口的模样。  
好容易出了宫，我赶紧将被扯了一路的衣角从他手里解救出来。“行行没人了，你有啥话赶紧讲。”  
魏咸信道：“臣说过官家如今待赵相已经不同往日吧。”  
我没想到他惦记的是这个，又好气又好笑。“俩老头拌嘴而已，怎么就不同往日了？牙跟舌头还成天格架呢。”  
“臣就不会和公主吵。公主怎么着都是对的，即便错了，也是臣的不是。”

我被他讲得满背鸡皮疙瘩。  
“得了，我又不是圣贤，怎么就不会犯错？看你这副怂样，一点儿男子气概都没有。”  
魏咸信只是冲我笑。“臣不需要什么男子气概，臣只要公主开心。”  
“你就这么喜欢我啊？”  
“公主是臣的衣食父母。这江山一日还姓赵，臣待公主就永如今日。”  
我忍不住“啪”一声打在他手背上。“这时候你应该说点好听的哄哄我，知不知道。”

“臣不敢欺瞒公主。”  
他说得很认真，细长的眼睫毛刷子一样在我眼前摇晃。夏末的午后有些闷热，嘈杂的蝉声里我口干舌燥，突然不再关心爹爹那边吵得怎样了。  
我只想盖个金屋把魏咸信关起来。

我揣着魏咸信两个月的种进宫赴宴的那天，是爹爹五十大寿。爹爹让我坐在他身边，说要跟外孙亲近亲近。  
不巧那天又下了很大的雨。  
王继恩带头麻溜儿跪下来请罪，爹爹却没有像往常一样发火。他端着酒杯出了会儿神，然后说：  
“都起来。外间百姓正望雨，瑞雨天降是喜事，是上天也要给朕贺寿。此时正宜吃酒作乐，雨中看杂剧——让他们演《柳毅传》，钱塘君雷霆雨雪，岂不应景？”

我想起之前跟魏咸信说，赵普罢相之后，爹爹的脾气反倒比以前好了。  
魏咸信答：“官家知道从此没人管束，为免犯错，当然要自己留心。就好像如果公主先走一步，臣也得日日自省，没人管也不能耽于声色，把身子骨搞坏了。”  
我气得往他后脑勺扇了一巴掌。  
“成天就知道咒你姑奶奶！”

“四娘又想起伤心事了？”爹爹给我夹了一筷子羊腿，“你也是要做娘的人了，还惦记那些做什么。快收了眼泪，对孩子不好。”  
我胡乱抹了把脸。“平安不是为自己哭的。”  
该流的眼泪，早在六年前就流干了。我讨的驸马比他强上千百倍，往后的日子我也只会越过越好。  
“今天是大喜的日子，爹爹身为万民之主，不能在天下人面前掉眼泪。平安替爹爹哭一回，爹爹就不难过了。”

台上演到钱塘君从泾水救侄女回来，拜见兄长。洞庭君抚胸长叹，问他：“此去所杀几何？”  
“六十万。”  
“伤稼几何？”  
“八十里。”  
“无情郎安在？”  
“食之矣。”  
赵匡胤轻轻拍了拍我的背。“傻丫头。”


End file.
